


The Realm Benders: Avenge Me

by LilWitch_OfDahForest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Friendship, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Love, Memes, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Superfamily (Marvel), Teasing, Thriller, original universe x marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWitch_OfDahForest/pseuds/LilWitch_OfDahForest
Summary: A long way from home, Tiam tries her best to stay dormant in her new school. Unfortunately, her plans to stay quiet are foiled by meeting and befriending the resident bully victim and his friends. Seems its hard staying low while in the most populated superhero city in the world.Along side Tiam, three new faces arrive in New York. Fay, Ben, and Hopeful (as well as Chip) find themselves stranded in the wrong realm while trying to escape the clutches of the Edwardo Kyum (Kyum Roughly translates into 'ruler').Will they ever be able to find a place to call home or will they be constantly on the run?





	The Realm Benders: Avenge Me

**ThR.Set 4.02,738,195.Planet/Earth, New York, Manhattan**  
**Saturday 1** **st ** **March 2025 – 6°C/ 42.8°F – Partly cloudy – 8:48 am**

Stepping through the front door, a cold shiver ran down Tiam’s spine.

New country, new culture, new time zone, new home, new... _everything_. Nothing was the same. It was like she had shifted reality.

Her thoughts were getting loud again, telling her to leave already.

It’s bad.

I don’t like it.

I don’t like it here.

Go home.

Go home, Tiam.

This is not home.

Home

**RUN**

Dumping a box of clothes and none-fragile items onto the carpeted room, with 10 to 20 other boxes already scattered across the barren living room, Tiam pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. The only other thing in the room was the brown leather sofa that was there when she arrived.

Tiam sighed, straightening the choker around her neck, looking around the apartment with both amazement and fear.

Coughing away the lump in her throat, she shuffled out of the living room and back down to the car to pick up another box. Passing her Great Aunt, Great Uncle, and her cousins along the way with their own boxes.

Going into the boot of her aunt’s car, Tiam saw seven more large brown boxes. The smallest, so the obvious choice, had **‘FRAGILE: The expensive Lightsabers’ ‘^ THIS WAY UP ^’** written on all sides of said box, in black sharpie, and decorated with a hand full of heart shaped stickers and Star Wars themed doodles. Her Uncle was obsessed with stickers and almost everyone in Tiam’s family was some form of a Star Wars fan.

Using a leg to hike the box further up her torso, Tiam waddled back over to the door, sticking her head around the side so she could _actually_ see in front of her feet.

Pushing the door two with her foot, Tiam started to make her way back up the stairs.

It took a lot of effort, if anything too much effort, to hoist the heavy box up the stairs. Her legs ached, her arms wilted, and she slowly became lightheaded.

“You good?” A young male voice asked as Tiam placed the box by her feet, panting like a dog. She sat next to said box for a moment to cool down. The box was as tall as Tiam’s torso.

She looked up; a young boy, about her age, was stood across from her. Short brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, the lot. Pretty average looking kid overall.

“Hmm…” She nodded, pulling her fingers through her hair, keeping it out of her eyes. “I’m… knackered,” She admitted, resting her chin on the box.

“Kn… what?”

“Tired. I’m tired.” Correcting herself, Tiam stood back up, stretching out her arms and cracking her knuckles.

“You’re… British?” He asked, looking at Tiam up and down.

“Kinda…” Picking the box back up Tiam began to explain, briefly. “I’m half Japanese and half Korean. I was born in Korea but have lived in Britain for most of my life,” She said while hoisting the box back up her torso, accidently pulling up her shirt just above her belly button.

“I guess we’re neighbours then,” The guy assumed as Tiam kicked her door open, carefully dropping off the box in the front room just beside the door.

“Guessing so, which floor are you?”

“Next one up,” He said, pointing at the staircase.

Suddenly, the guy’s phone rings, it was the Star Wars theme…

A little embarrassed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he stared at the screen for a few seconds. He looked slightly alarmed. Tiam was tempted to look at the screen, to see who was trying to call him, but she decided against it.

“We Mr Popular then,” She cackled, pulling her door two before disappearing back downstairs to get another box. Leaving the guy to pick up the call. Alone.

**Monday 3 rd March 2025 – 4°C/ 39.2°F – Partly cloudy – 6:00 am**

Waking up to the sound of screaming birds, Tiam groaned. She slammed a hand down onto her alarm clock, smothering the noise. Looking across at the blinking red lights, briefly, Tiam saw the devilish numbers. It was 6 am.

Fuck.

She rolled over onto her stomach, tempted to just let herself drift back off into the yearning slumber. But obviously she couldn't do that.

Slumped over the kitchen table, Tiam’s eyes struggled to stay open. They glowed with pain.

“So, you excited?” Her great uncle, Akio, asked with a tone you wouldn’t expect from a 60 something man who just woke up.

Tiam looked up from her bowl of soggy Frosted Flakes, begging to be put out of their misery. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes filled with sass and hatred.

“To go to school?” He finished. Tiam continued to just stare at him blankly.

“Can you stop with the... angst?” Her cousin, Anna, said from across the room. Burning an incense stick in one hand, and a salt shaker in the other. “We haven’t been here for 24 hours and you’re already stinking up the place with your negative energy.”

“You’re not the one having to go to HIGH SCHOOL!” Tiam groaned, turning to Anna. “You and your stupid jobs... why couldn’t we have moved when I turn 18?” She asked, turning back to her uncle.

“Can you two please shut up,” Nina screamed from back in her room. “And An, I can hear your bloody witchcraft bullshit from my room!”

“Nina, what did I say about speaking ill of your sister’s interests?” Karen, Tiam’s great aunt, asked sternly walking past Nina’s bedroom door with an empty box with **‘Pride Flags’** written on the side in rainbow coloured sharpies.

“ _What did I say about speaking ill of your sister’s interests?_ ” Nina said back snarkily. Karen stood still, scrunching up her face, then sighed.

“Nina.”

“Yes _mother_.” Tiam could hear the smile on her face.

“Shut up or I’ll take your switch and play station away.”

Nina huffed before going quiet again. This made Anna smile to herself. Ema, however, scowled at Anna from across the room on the sofa. Her face stuck in her laptop.

“Now you’re the one with the negative energy, Odin's Raven,” She rolled her eyes before continuing to read. 

Fighting ensued.

Tiam sighed, shoving another spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

Sat in the back of her aunt’s car, a small blue Fiat500 – whatever that meant – that had seen too many days. Tiam solemnly watched as the city scape through her window appeared then disappeared by a blink of an eye. Tiam wished for the buildings to come back, for her to go back. For her to remember the beautiful sights.

It took a minute for her meds to kick in, to supress the anxious thoughts, where now if anything she felt neutral. Almost nothing at all…

Midtown School of Science and technology, a large but rather decent looking school for its worth, slowly came into view.

Its presence was alarming to say the least. It was probably built on an old graveyard or a couple of students died there of cancer or… something… Tiam wasn’t really the spiritual type but Anna and Ema were. And when you live around a bunch of spiritual people you pick up a few things.

The car pulled up into the car park, the last bus pulling out and driving back down the street.

Tiam watched drowsily as the car stopped. Snug in its spot.

Tiam's aunt turned her body toward hers, trying to make eye contact with the ant-social gremlin.

“Alright coconut,” She sighed with a forced morning smile. “Now you’ve got to promise me a couple of things,” Tiam looked up at her and blinked. She had the song and dance of the ‘new school conversation’ more than once. “One, you’ve got to promise me to not do anything stupid. That includes punching people. Even if they deserve it.”

Tiam tried not to grin, thinking of the many occasions a bully or a general asshole would come up to her and she would _immediately_ sucker punch them in the face.

Her eyes widened while she watched the other teens passed by her window. Looking anything but joyed.

“Second, don’t stick out, sticking out always asks for trouble,” Tiam nodded, that’s something she can easily do. “And third, have a good day! We have a new life here and you can have a fresh new start. Maybe people here are nicer then back home.”

“I’ve heard the school cafes here are shit. At least we have a choice at home. Here they have outdated soup or rotten cabbage.”

“Yes, but you don’t have to worry about that. I packed you a lunch.” Tiam looking over at her bag. Now worried if her flask was leaking onto her books and note pads. “Now get out there and have a good time!” She beamed, patting Tiam’s shoulder.

Tiam begrudgingly took her bag and kicked the car door open. She stumbled out the side, swinging her black and white rucksack over her shoulder.

A gust of air hit her face, already messing up her hair. She closed the door and started to walk towards the building, nothing but pure hatred on her face.

And I guess the wind.

The closer she got to the building the more that feeling tried to set it. The feeling of dread. Hatred and greed… Pretty typical for a school but it was more extreme. But none the less there was joy. Like a little slither of happiness was in there somewhere. Like love or probably lust to be honest. Like what was this? Pandora’s box?

But she really didn’t expect much else, it is a school after all. Not a swimming pool or a playground. Although they probably wouldn't be all that different now that I think about it.

Suddenly, a voice within the crowd of students seemed to stick out.

Something recognisable.

Something normal.

Something homely.

Honestly road men would be homely at this point, but this was homely none the less.

“Hey now, don’t get into any trouble, aye?” The voice she recognised happened to be a vaguely Scottish sounding woman. Their voice echoed across the car park like a howl in the night.

“No, no, don’t worry. I’ll try not too!” Another voice appeared, this one sounded more recent. A guy’s voice but it sounded rather young and light.

Looking in the direction of the voices the first thing to come into view was an old Bentley. One of those old black cars that you’d only ever see in 18th century style movies usually set in Britain. The Crown was the first thing that came to mind.

On the outside of the car stood a tall lady dressed like she was from the same period as the car. Her hair was jet black and curly. But the type of black that was obviously dyed but not an incredibly obnoxious way like with a black with a blue tint. It was well done. Kind of a matt texture to it. But her roots were starting to come back in. A lush ginger colour, a strong bold red that didn’t even look human. Maybe it was also dyed? Was this some sort of fashion statement?

The lady then said something too quiet for Tiam to hear before chuckling to herself and getting back into the car. She then looked back towards the building. The silhouette of a guy running towards the school doors struck out to her as familiar but odd. 

Like who was running to school at this time?

Tiam walked up to the guy, unintentionally, who had also walked up to someone else. Another lad, a bit of a bolder figure and darker skin tone.

“Hey Ned,” The first guy said.

Tiam suddenly knew where she’d seen him before. It was the guy from her apartment block.

The two fist-bump then continue to do a secret handshake style… thing… She never got the point of those.

“Hey…” The Ned guy patted his friend on the shoulder, staring over at Tiam who happened to be staring back. Suddenly stopping.

Crap.

“Hey?” She questioned aloud.

The guy from Tiam’s apartment paused, turned round, and paused at the sight of Tiam. Recognising her.

“Oh, oh, so you go here now?” He turned back to Ned for a moment. “ _She’s that Asian British girl from my apartment block I was talking about_ ,” He whispered, Ned nodded in approval.

“Well, ‘That Asian British Girl’ goes by Hitomi. Most call me my by my middle name thought. Tiam. Last name is Bai… by the way… Never realised that rhymed… anyway,” She rambled, she always had a problem with that, holding out her hand for the guy to shake. “You?”

“Peter. Peter Parker.” Tiam nodded, looking over at Ned before putting her hands into her jumper pockets. “You?”

“I’m Ned Leeds. I- ah… yeah…” He mumbled, Tiam nodded again. This was awkward.

“Well… nice to meet you two…” Tiam turned and walks into the building, Peter and Ned hot on her tail.


End file.
